Carrie Alternate Ending
by Number Ten
Summary: An alternate ending to Stephan King's best-selling novel Carrie


_All the rights go to Stephan King and movie creators. I wanted a more happy ending. Hate on me if you want to, but I just felt like writing an alternate ending._

In that single minute as the remaining blood dripped out of the bucket. The entire school was shell shocked, staring at the girl known as Carrie White, who was now Carrie Red.

"What the hell?!" Tommy Ross screeched at the crowd.

His words fell on silence.

Ally watched in shock, her mind taking minutes to process the events. She had never met Carrie before, but she knew what it'd be like to stand up there, dripping with the red liquid. It must be cold and uncomfortable. At that moment she knew what she had to do.

Carrie had her hands on her face, absolutely mortified. She just wished that the world would disappear at that moment. She wanted this to be a nightmare, just a bad nightmare that she was going to wake up from and she'd be at home, in bed, just waking up and getting ready for school. She blinked hard and she heard the bucket clank to the floor. She peered through her hands and her date staring at her. He had also been hit with the blood, but not as seriously. She could see the pain in his eyes, he felt as helpless as she did.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her shoulder. Carrie immediately flinched and used her power to move the hand away. Hadn't they done enough?! She peered through the mask of matted, bloody hair to see sympathetic eyes. A girl, Carrie did not know, was stunned for a moment by the sudden jolt from her power. The girl leaned in close and whispered.

"I'm going to help you...I can fix this."

"Leave me alone!" Carrie responded angrily.

"Carrie...we need to take the bitter with the better, this can still be your night."

"How? How in hell can you do that?!"

"With a little help from someone who's been there."

At that moment, the silence was broken. A couple of kids began to talk to each other in soft whispers, but to Carrie they were as loud as a horn.

"Carrie trust me, I can fix this."

Carrie shut her eyes hard. The same words had been said before and now she's covered in blood. She knew better than to trust someone. Her mama had been right, every person is a sinner, and these people were the worst. Her tears burned her eyes, at least she thought they were tears, it could've been the blood. She just wanted to disappear, forever.

"Come on..." the girl said. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

The girl gave another sympathetic pat on Carrie's shoulders, but she was like Sue, promised to be nice and then turned around to stab her in the back. She shouldn't believe anyone anymore.

"Listen to her, makeup," Tommy said. "I know this girl, Ally can fix anything."

 _Please trust me...I can help. What's better standing around feeling hurt in smelly blood or leaving with your head held high?_

"Just trust me

That's all Carrie needed... The whispers became louder and now there were snickers among some of the girls.

The hot water stung her trembling skin as she stepped into the shower. She was back at the scene of her first humiliation over having blood leak from her. All the laughing and teasing echoed in her head. At least, now the water hid her tears.

"Here..." Ally said, tossing in some shampoo along the floor. "Make sure you do a double rinse to make sure the blood gets out."

Carrie washed her hair, watching the blood droplets drip out and down the drain. The suds in her hair were red as she went under the hot water again. The tiny bubbles hit the floor and swirled around the drain in a circular motion. The red made the bubbles look almost pretty. Carrie sobbed silently as she did another rinse. This time, the suds were a light pink, like her dress used to be. She rubbed herself down with a bar of soap to get the remaining blood off herself. Once she was done, she grabbed a nearby towel. She hesitated, wondering if this was now another cruel joke waiting to happen. She'd step out and all the girls would be there to take pictures of her and her humiliation. They'd chant her name and laugh, but this time, Carrie would be ready. She had her gift and she'd kill them all if she had to. She stepped out of the stall with a towel around her and only saw Ally standing there with a hairbrush and a wash cloth.

Suddenly, the girl, Sue bursts in the back gym door.

"Oh, my Gawd Carrie are you okay?!" She says, tears forming in her eyes. "I tried to stop them. I did, but no one would believe me! Please, I'm so sorry."

Carrie said nothing, no sure what to think.

"It's okay Sue, we're gonna show them that Carrie White is tough and won't be broken down by a bucket of pigs blood," Ally said smiling. She handed Carrie the hair brush to comb out any remaining blood. Carrie hesitated again, worried that this was still a joke.

Ally seemed to understand.

"Let's give her some privacy, makeup had," Ally said and they disappeared behind a set of lockers.

Carrie stood in front of the mirror. She looked clean, hardly a drop of pigs blood on her anymore. She looked almost normal again. The makeup had washed off so she looked like the same old Carrie White. The girl that was mocked with blood. With shaky fingers, she combed her hair out in long strokes, like she mother used to do when she was little. She'd even sing a song as she did so. Carrie began to hum her mother's favourite hymn to herself.

Once she was done, Carrie took slow hobbling steps towards where the girls disappeared. As she approached she heard a conversation.

"How's Tommy?" Ally asked.

"He's alright, shaken up and worried about Carrie, but alright."

"Chris has gone too far this time!" Ally hisses.

"WAY Too far she's a real..." that's when Sue noticed Carrie. Hanging against the lockers is her ruined prom dress.

"Hey Carrie," Ally says cheerfully. This spooks Carrie, she's afraid that they are being too nice to her. Something is up, and she knows it.

"What's your plan Ally?" Sue asks staring at the blood soaked prom dress.

"Carrie can borrow my dress, I have extra clothes in my locker and she's going to go back out there and dance with Tommy."

"Are you serious?" Sue asks in disbelief.

"Yes, show Prissy Chrissy that Carrie White will not be broken down and smashed. She's a fighter and always will be!"

"Shouldn't we just take her home?"

"No because if we do that, then Chris wins." Ally turns back to Carrie. "You are going to be a killer Prom Queen."

 _Trust me Carrie..._

Ally smiled again and sent Carrie into the back to get changed. Ally's dress was a tighter fit, but she could make it work. It was silver with black threaded designs along the hem. She twirled around once, something simple and childish she'd always wanted to do in big dresses. She admired the back before she walked out in front of Sue.

"You look amazing" she said with a genuine smile. "Now let me do your make up."

Carrie sat on the bench and Sue opened up her make-up kit. She applied the blush, eyeliner and mascara to punch up her cheeks. Again Carrie felt a slight bit of comfort, seeing all the girls do this before with their sisters and friends. She felt like one of them again.

Ally appeared again in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Here, I found some extra flats to wear, your heels are kind of ruined" She showed them and there were red droplets staining the leather.

"Where'd you find them?" Sue asks.

"Lost and Found, I think they might be Michelle's old ones."

"Yeah, I remember she lost them during the Grad Sleepover."

Carrie steps into them. She's still hesitant.

"Let's fix that hair." Ally says.

With slow fingers she braided Carrie's hair. Her fingers seemed to fly with quick and precise movements.

"Where'd you learn to do this kind of stuff?" Sue asks with quizzical eyes.

"My mom was a hairdresser until she had my brothers. I was her baby girl you know. Only one that she could really practice on. What about you?"

"My mom did my hair in pigtails everyday in the third grade, eventually she taught me to try different styles. What about you Carrie?" Sue asks.

Carrie swallows hard and just stares onward. She's being treated like one of the girls, she'll have to answer to fit in.

"My mama did my hair, but not very often..."

"Well I'm trying something a little different tonight. Is that okay?"

Carrie nodded. She shut her eyes to meditate, keep her gift in check. Her anger had simmered to a subtle glow, she was still mortified by the cruel prank, but Sue and Ally made it a bit better. They didn't want to make fun of her, they just wanted to help make her feel better.

"Done." Ally says.

"Impressive" Sue says. "Take a look Carrie"

Sue guides her to the mirror. The girl who is staring back is not Carrie. She's a beautiful girl, with stunning eyes and a gorgeous dress. Her hair is pulled back to reveal her skinny shoulders and arms that wrap around her elbows. Her lips are cued pink and the blush brings attention to her cheeks.

"We're just missing one thing." Ally says.

With slow movements, Ally places the jeweled crown on her hair.

"I managed to get most of the blood out."

"You're the perfect prom queen." Sue smiles, tears in her eyes. "Now go see Tommy, he'll want to see this."

"Wait!" Ally says. "Let's take a selfie first."

With that, Carrie's felt her face be squished between Sue and Ally as Ally held up her phone.

"Smile"

Carrie pulls her cheeks back and manage the tiniest smile as the flash blinds her.

"That'll be one for the year book"

Sue grabs her hand and begins dragging her out of the change room. Carrie can hardly keep up in these shoes. They're so uncomfortable, but she does feel pretty. They race down the hall together and turn the corner. Tommy is standing by the door in his shirt and tie, his jacket was most likely stained in blood. He turns towards the two girls.

Tommy's jaw drops.

"Wow!" is all he can say.

"Yeah, nothing a little water and lipstick can't fix." Sue says.

"Shall we m'lady?" Tommy asks, offering his arm out to her.

With shake hands, Carrie takes his arm. He will be her rock to face the others. Sue peers into he gym window before opening the door.

"Good luck." she whispers.

"Wait?!" Carrie squeaks. "You're not coming in?"

"I can't. I was banned from prom remember, but don't worry about me. This is your night Carrie, own it."

Sue pulls her into a hug and Carrie's arms slowly wrap around to return the gesture. She suddenly senses something with her gift. Before the two break apart, Carrie whispers in her ear...

"It's a girl"

Sue holds the door for the two of them as the king and queen enter. A hundred eyes stare at her and Carrie can feel her face going red. She knows what will happen next, the cruel pointing and whispering, the laughing...oh the laughing. She leans hard on Tommy as he guides her to the centre of the dance floor. The room remains silent for a moment, before one of the teachers starts clapping. It's Ms. Desjardin, clapping for them. Soon other teachers join in and a few students. Soon the entire class is applauding them. Among the shouts are 'Way to go Tommy', 'You showed em' and 'You're awesome Carrie'. She feel the emotion welling up inside her. She can feel the tears in her eyes as the school is smiling and laughing, just not at her.

At that moment, Carrie pulls her cheeks up into the biggest smile she can muster. All the energy bursts forth from her into that smile. She's never felt happier. The only thing that would make it the best day ever is her Mama was here. See her baby girl all grown up.

 _They weren't laughing at me, they're laughing with me_.

The DJ on the microphone gets everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you 2013's Prom King and Queen, Tommy Ross and Carrie White!"

The whole gym is full of thunderous applause. The noise could be heard from blocks around at least. Carrie knew what came next. Music came over the loud speaker and Tommy held her hand and waist and they began to do awkward slow steps across the floor. Carrie knew what she wanted to do next. With her mind, she managed to dim the lights and soften the music just enough so that everything felt romantic. No one seemed to notice the change, they all kept smiling and taking pictures of the happy couple. Carrie lay her head on Tommy's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Her tears were welling up in her eyes. She felt like she was going to burst with joy.

Across the room, Sue watched from the window, knowing that what she had done was the right thing. All Carrie needed was a little push in the right direction.

Sue suddenly hears a noise behind her. She sees Ally walking in the shadows up towards her.

"What's going on?"

"Chris and Billy are outside trying to get their car started, but it won't someone removed all the spark plugs." Ally says with a mischievous wink.

"The principal will find them sooner or later." Just then Sue noticed what Ally was wearing.

Carrie's bloodstained dress seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Ally even had on the blood stained shoes.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sue says in disbelief.

"Well when you sprayed it with Febreeze and gave it a rinse so the colour matched all the way through, it's a pretty functional piece" Ally says with a smile.

"Well I must say, only you could ever make it work like that."

"Why thank you," Ally says giving a light curtsy.

The sound of applause reached the two girls.

"I'd better go, Troy will be wondering where I am."

"Have fun." Sue says earnestly. "It was really great of you to help her."

"I know what it's like to be her and to have something unpleasant dumped on them. My brothers dumped manure on me once before my fifth grade graduation." Ally grimaces.

"That's awful."

"Not really, I learned to control what I had and take the bitter with the better. People like us need to stand strong."

"For...sure" Sue nods slightly.

" Anyway, I'll let you know how it all turns out and I'll send you the selfie. You two should probably go home and rest."

"Tw-" before Sue can finish her statement, the door swings open for Ally and the music comes blaring in. Sue can hardly hear anything else that Ally says. The only words she can manage to get are 'good' and 'girl'.

 _It's alright Sue, everything will be fine._ Sue manages to catch one last glimpse of Ally before the door slams shut again.

 _The blood flows faster for people like us... We just know what to do..._


End file.
